Finis Vitae Sed Non Amoris
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Mereka berpindah benua karena ingin berkawan dengan literatur, bukan untuk menantang moncong pistol karena masalah politik benua asing itu. Andai saja masa depan bisa diterawang, mereka mungkin lebih berani membangkang. Sungguh, mereka hanya pendatang yang dipaksa keadaan. Dua dari mereka sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai/OoC?Maybe/For Yahiko


"Kau belum selesai, Konan?"

Nagato menatap perempuan berambut pendek yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas _origami_. Perempuan itu menoleh sambil menguap dan menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Ini hampir selesai, kok."

Nagato mengangguk, meraih tasnya. Kampus sudah mulai sepi, dan dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Konan di depan ruangan. Sesekali dia melirik ke dalam ruang lapang dengan papan kecil bertuliskan "Klub Kebudayaan Asia" di pintunya. Hanya ada Konan di sana, melipat-lipat kertas beraneka warna dan membungkusnya dengan kain putih tulang.

"Yak! Selesai!" seruan riang Konan melengkungkan senyum di wajah kepucatan Nagato. Dia mendengus geli sambil menatap jendela besar yang memamerkan suasana petang dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai meninggalkan kampus. Konan membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu.

"Ayo, Nagato. Kau melamun, hei?" Konan berdiri di sebelah rekan berambut merahnya. Nagato masih tersenyum, menatap langit yang disirami sinar jingga di beberapa sudut. Konan mengikuti arah pandang Nagato, tersenyum sendu.

"Langitnya jingga, ya?"

Mengangguk, Konan mencengkram buket bunga kertas buatannya. "Ya. Seperti _dia_, kan?"

.

.

.

**FINIS VITAE SED NON AMORIS**

"_The end of life, but not of love__"_

.

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

—_A Tribute for Yahiko—_

.

.

.

Dua sosok itu berjalan di tengah hujan gerimis. Beriringan, dengan mantel hujan berbeda warna dan kantung plastik pada setiap dari mereka. _Sneaker_ mereka menghantam kubangan, tapi mereka masih melewati nisan-nisan yang terbenam ke tanah tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan langkah.

Satu makam dengan nisan sederhana.

Mereka berjalan cepat saat hujan semakin menderas. Berjongkok di depan nisan, menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata.

"Bahkan langit pun menangis. Hebat sekali." Nagato membuka tudung mantel hujannya, membiarkan gerimis memantul-mantul di rambut merahnya. Dia tersenyum getir, mengusap nisan berulang kali. Air hujan berlari melewati pipi, berbaur dengan air mata yang keluar tanpa kesadarannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Konan terduduk di tanah basah, memeluk lutut dan kantung plastiknya. Kepalanya yang hanya terlindungi helaian biru keunguan itu terbenam di antara lutut dengan pundak dan punggung yang bergetar. Tudung mantel hujannya yang dibuka membuat air memasuki punggung lehernya.

Isakan Konan beradu dengan deru hujan.

Nagato membuka kantung plastiknya, mengeluarkan mantel hujan hijau pupus yang kemudian ia sampirkan ke atas batu nisan. "Kau tahu? Hujan di negara ini lebih menyebalkan dibanding di negara kita. Kupikir, akan lebih baik jika kau dilindung mantel hujan yang dulu kita beli bersama. Benar kan, Konan?" Nagato menoleh kecil pada Konan dengan bibir yang digigit dan mata terpejam.

Nagato mendengar jelas tangis perempuan itu dan dia tidak berniat melihat ekspresinya.

"Astaga, Yahiko. Kau membuat Konan menangis, bodoh!" Nagato tertawa parau, menepuk-nepuk gundukan tanah yang di permukaannya mulai menggenang air. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Sejak kapan kau jadi sepayah ini."

Nagato menatap batu tegak itu. Dia memejamkan mata, menculik ingatan tentang tragedi mengerikan itu. Otaknya memberi gambaran dua tahun lalu, lautan mahasiswa yang menunjukkan rasa mereka di depan gedung kepemerintahan. Nagato meremas tangannya, mengingat edaran perintah dari dewan mahasiswa agar mereka ikut membela publik saat itu.

"Hei, jika aku tahu kau akan pergi karena masalah bodoh itu, lebih baik aku membangkang dan memilih untuk berselimut di atas ranjang. Sial, kita terlampau segan dengan lingkungan baru saat itu." Nagato tertawa lagi, dengan tangan menutupi mata. Gerimis menderas, membuat tawanya ditelan deru hujan.

"Sayangnya kita tidak tahu." Konan menatap nisan Yahiko, meletakkan buket bunganya yang segera dihantam air hujan. Nagato mengangguk pelan, melirik wajah Konan yang tidak lagi lurus. Mata yang siang tadi berbinar itu kini layu.

Konan menggigil saat hujan semakin membanjiri pakaiannya. "Yahiko, kau paham rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, kan? Kau jahat sekali, membiarkan aku dan Nagato merasakan hal menyebalkan itu untuk kedua kalinya." Dia tidak berkedip, air mata dan air hujan membentuk genangan di dekat kakinya. Bibir Konan bergetar, dan tangannya dengan segera melingkari nisan di depannya. Tubuhnya menindih gundukan tanah dan buket bunga yang layu karena basah.

Konan seolah memeluk pemuda tersayangnya.

"Kau payah, membiarkan peluru itu menembusmu dan seolah menyuruhku dan Nagato menyentuh darahmu. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah, Yahiko? Mengerikan. Apakah para pria tidak punya perasaan?" Konan menatap nisan itu, memeluknya hingga kulit tangannya tergores.

Konan menggesekkan pipinya ke nisan, membuat bekas gores kemerahan. "Kita sudah kehilangan orang yang kita cintai saat kecil. Lalu kau tahu, kan? Kita bertiga bertemu, saling menjaga, saling melindungi, dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bukan berarti aku bilang kau itu menyimpang dengan Nagato dan bukan berarti juga aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai Nagato. Benar juga, kau tidak pernah tahu _kan_ kalau aku sebenarnya—"

Konan terdiam. Hujan sudah bukan lagi masalah untuknya. Berbincang dengan Yahiko selalu membuatnya mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling. Tak peduli jemarinya yang mengerut karena dingin, dia kembali melanjutkan dengan lirih, "—menyukaimu? Aih, kau terlalu percaya diri untuk mengharapkan itu, payah."

Nagato mendengus, mengusap wajahnya yang sudah sangat basah. Beberapa peziarah yang berpayung sesekali melirik mereka berdua. Dua remaja yang menyia-nyiakan mantel hujan dan mengabaikan petir yang bersinar-sinar. "Dia tahu itu, Konan. Kau ini."

Konan menautkan alis, menoleh pada Nagato yang mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

Petir membelah langit, menyinari nisan Yahiko. Nagato dan Konan tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah Yahiko yang tersenyum lebar di sana. Nagato menepuk gundukan tanah, Konan memeluk erat nisan. Sekali lagi, air mata bercampur air hujan, isak tangis bercampur deru hujan.

"Yahiko, aku bisa mati kapan saja dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

.

Konan duduk di ranjang Nagato dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Dia menatap hiasan rambut berbentuk mawar putih kebiruan yang dibuat dari kain dan kertas yang menempel di pangkuannya. Asap tipis berdansa dari cangkir hijau berisi coklat panas buatan Nagato.

"Yahiko membuatnya. Dia bilang, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mengetahui keterampilannya ini. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menyarankan agar dia segera menyerahkan benda itu padamu." Nagato memegang cangkir dengan tangan kanan, menggenggam bingkai foto dengan tangan kiri. Konan mengelus hiasan rambut itu, lalu ikut menatap foto yang terbingkai dan digenggam Nagato.

"Dia pengecut. Lebih memilih mati dibanding menghadapiku." Konan tertawa dengan air mata menggenang di bingkai matanya. Nagato tersenyum, butir-butir air terjatuh di kaca bingkai.

"Aku dan Yahiko sering mempelajari beberapa kutipan berbahasa latin dari literatur yang kami dapat. Kau tahu, aku bilang padanya, _memento mori_. Artinya, ingatlah akan kematianmu. Aku mengatakan itu agar dia segera menemuimu tanpa menunggu apapun lagi." Nagato mengelus kaca bingkai, menatap senyum Yahiko di sana. Konan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh goresan, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai ditarik gravitasi. "Aku tidak tahu kalimat itu menjadi pengantar Yahiko seminggu setelahnya. Sungguh."

Konan mengangkat kakinya sambil mengenakan hiasan rambut itu. "Bagaimana, Nagato? Cantik?" Konan tersenyum getir. Nagato mengangguk dengan mata tepejam.

"Saat itu Yahiko menjawabku, _finis vitae sed non amoris_. Kau tahu, aku kagum dengan kepandaiannya memilih kalimat itu." Nagato meletakkan bingkai foto kembali ke meja, menghabiskan coklat panasnya. Konan mengangkat alis sambil berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi dan menatap cermin. Dia mengelus rambutnya.

"Apa artinya? 'Aku adalah pengecut' itukah artinya?" Konan menutup pintu kamar mandi, berteriak dari dalam. Sungguh, Nagato tahu bahwa punggung Konan membentur pintu kamar mandi dan meluncur di sana dengan tangisan.

Nagato menggeleng. Menaikkan suaranya, dia menjawab,

"Akhir dari hidup, bukan akhir dari cinta."

.

.

.


End file.
